


密夜

by Anti047



Category: Chinese Comedy
Genre: M/M, NC-17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Elbow的点梗关键词：角色扮演 尺寸大play 东东主动失禁警告！PWP警告！写完才觉得这个主动好像不是我理解的那个意思果然我脑回路太清奇珍珠衫简直要我命老谢这可是回家了
Relationships: 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	密夜

午夜十二点的城市，有些地方在沉睡，有些地方在苏醒。

一片霓虹闪烁的街区在夜里张扬着欲望与堕落的糜烂盛宴，而白炽灯闪亮的”密夜“两个字在黑暗里格外显眼。暗色的单向玻璃门后面的世界是这个街区里大多数来取乐的年轻人所不能见识的，那是少部分人的极乐世界，与外面的芸芸之欲截然不同。  
里面是酒吧的格局，吧台前和沙发上三三两两坐着几个人。灯光明亮，水晶吊灯折射出的光明正好用来藏污纳垢。

“来了，师爷。”孟鹤堂站在吧台内对进来的人说道。  
“最近有没有放货进来？”谢金手臂上搭着外套，单手松了松领带，“威士忌加冰。”  
“前一阵儿有几个青皮橘子，水多还甜，您不也没看上吗。”孟鹤堂跟人闲聊着，将倒好的酒的玻璃杯推到谢金面前。  
“你知道我不喜欢太甜的，橘子嘛，还是有点儿酸才有感觉。”谢金抿了一口酒，笑着说道。

球形冰块在深蜜色的液体上漂浮着，与玻璃杯相撞的声音和玻璃门被推开时门铃的脆响混合在一起。

站在门口的青年有些局促，有些脏的黑色T恤和咖色工装裤与室内的装潢格格不入，大概能进来的原因就是手腕上绿色的手环。  
他四处看看，还是走到了吧台的另一边。  
谢金扭头看着这青年，眼睛很好看，鼻梁挺拔唇峰微微上翘，中等身材，坐下时露出脚踝处的三面佛纹身。

“就是个混子，前两天打架出了人命进来躲牢饭的。”孟鹤堂心领神会向谢金介绍道，“今儿是初夜，没人碰过。您尝尝？”  
谢金笑笑不语，而李鹤东却先向他走来。  
“一个人？”李鹤东问道，一只手先放在了谢金大腿上。  
“一个人。”谢金觉得要是初次，这小崽子够胆大，“想喝什么？”  
“和你一样。”那人倒是不客气，大眼睛看向谢金，嘴唇无意识的微微噘起。  
谢金给了孟鹤堂一个手势，又对人说道：“叫什么名字？”  
“李鹤东。”

酒被推了过来，李鹤东眼里有和酒液一样流转的蜜色。他赌气一样的故意喝了一大口，被冰得发红的嘴唇像抹了口红一样发出艳色。  
谢金承认他很喜欢这个小崽子，说不定再和人谈一会儿留个好印象，但他现在只想狠狠吮吸那双红唇。  
“多少钱？”谢金不想委屈自己，这样的宝贝儿他一定要先尝一口。  
李鹤东被人突如其来的问价弄得有点意外，不过随即也接受了自己的身份。他歪了一下脑袋，说道，“一晚三万，店家标价。”  
这回谢金看见了李鹤东右颊上的刀疤，心想这大概就是折价的原因。  
“宝贝儿你不觉得有点儿亏吗？”谢金一脸贼笑，耳边的黑曜石耳钉倒是陪他的黑眼睛——都精明的得发光。  
深邃莫测，李鹤东看着那人的眼瞳觉得自己今天可能就折这位手里了。  
“价格又不是我定的，再说，”李鹤东意味明了的看看谢金裆部，“一晚上几次还不是您说了算？”  
俏皮的舌尖舔了一下唇瓣，谢金当即觉得小腹一紧。  
“喝完你的酒。”谢金将自己那杯一饮而尽。  
李鹤东也还跟着将杯中液体倒入喉咙，只留冰球在杯中当啷作响。

等孟鹤堂再向这边看来时，只留了两个空空的杯子。

在电梯里两人还各自一边站着，谢金向李鹤东那边看去正好看到人两颗兔牙咬在嘴唇上，偏偏那人还不自知，一脸无辜的看着谢金。  
“骚货。”谢金暗骂道，掐住李鹤东的下巴就吻了上去。  
被冰的果冻一样的嘴唇比想象中柔软还带着酒香，谢金吻住了就不想放开。手上用力挤开人的牙关，探到舌尖便上去纠缠直到电梯发出到层的提示音。

李鹤东是被单方面推进房间的，门锁落下的声音让他意识到自己天亮之前根本别想出去。  
“你、你等等......”不等李鹤东说完就被谢金推倒在床上，用尽所有力气才将人稍稍推开一点。  
“怎么了？”谢金撑在他上方，膝盖不怀好意的顶在人腿间。  
“把眼镜摘了，你刚才硌着我了。”  
“行。”谢金笑笑，随手摘下眼镜放在床边矮柜上，“现在可以了吧？”  
被梳到脑后的头发掉下来一缕在额上，谢金之前又眼镜还能说得上是斯文败类，现在就剩败类了。  
李鹤东点点头，有点脸红。  
他把这个怪罪给那杯酒，虽然这人看着不像什么好东西，不过也是他惹不起的人。反正是来躲事的，顺便享受一把挣点儿钱也不错。

再另一个近乎啃咬的吻结束后，李鹤东怀疑自己的嘴可能已经肿了。没等他从昏天暗地的吻中反应过来就觉得身下一凉，谢金将他的裤子鞋袜一起丢到了地上。  
隔着内裤揉了几把就感觉掌下的东西硬了起来，谢金顺带将人的内裤也扯下来握上了半勃的阴茎。  
“这么兴奋，多久没做了？”谢金的拇指摩挲着阴茎圆钝的头端，手掌挤压着柱身，另一只手还揉弄着囊袋。  
“嗯......要你管。”李鹤东被人弄得舒服，男人手掌带着茧子，摩擦的感觉有些痛但是更多的是快感。  
没搭理李鹤东，谢金决定今晚好好治治这个小鬼。手上的力道变大了，故意用修剪整齐的指甲搔刮顶端的精孔，成功得让身下的人发出一阵阵粗喘。  
在李鹤东射出来时谢金故意没有停下来，让人射出残留的几滴精液。  
“来，该你了。”谢金拍拍李鹤东的脸，把人从高潮余韵里拽出来。

等李鹤东回过神来，腥膻的性器正拍在他脸上。几乎是下意识的，李鹤东含住了送上来的性器，刚含住一个头部就被人按住头全部塞了进去。  
“呜、呜......”呕吐感被强压下去，李鹤东长大了嘴，两腮凹陷才将这东西吃进去。没等适应就被人按住开始了抽插，上颚被磨得发痛，口水流了满下巴。  
当谢金觉得差不多了便退了出来，握住膝盖将人的腿推开，从枕头下面拿出一管软膏来。往手指上机灵一点便向人后穴伸去，仔细地给人扩张。  
修长的手指轻轻一探便碰到了一道浅沟，谢金故意在那里震动手指，没几下就让李鹤东哼哼着夹住了双腿。  
“张开腿。”谢金冲着肉感的臀部拍了一下，等人分开腿又向那处进攻。  
听着李鹤东小猫一样细微的叫声，谢金又伸进一根手指，“敏感点这么浅，是不是随便哪个男人都能满足你？”  
“不是。操，你轻点儿。”李鹤东刚刚高潮过后，不应期里的前列腺刺激给了他巨大的快感，可就是不能勃起，欲望折磨的人脑子就像一团浆糊。  
”嘴里干净点儿。“谢金抽出手指，将阴茎顶在收缩的穴口处，”先学学该怎么求人吧。“

软膏里额外加的料开始起作用了，李鹤东感觉里面痒得厉害，又不想拉下面子求人，就像自己解决，谁知道还没碰到后面就被谢金握住了手腕。  
“我让你碰自己了吗？”命令的口吻让李鹤东浑身一颤。  
谢金单手抽出领带绕在人的手腕上，另一头绑在了床头的栏杆上。  
“你放开我！”李鹤东有些不安，挣扎了几下却让手腕的绳扣更紧了，“老子不陪你玩这个！”  
“密夜规矩，房门落锁不到时间就不能开门。”谢金握住李鹤东的腰将人固定在身下，“玩儿不玩儿，不由你做主。”

话音刚落谢金便直接捅了进去，虽然有扩张和软膏催情的成分，李鹤东还是疼得直冒冷汗。绞紧的肠壁让两个人都不太好受，被骤然填满的感觉算是安慰了内里的瘙痒，等疼痛刚刚缓解李鹤东便忍不住自己动了起来。  
你倒是会自己享受。谢金想到，趁人抽出的时候故意重重地顶回去，硕大的龟头碾过浅沟，李鹤东一下子没拦住嘴里的呻吟：  
“呜嗯——”  
甜腻的声音让谢金的东西又大了一圈，也不管别的，谢金掐住人肉感的大腿根往自己身上拽了拽开始了大开大合的肏干。  
这时候就显示出了大的好处，每一寸都能被照顾到，被破开的肠壁能感觉到铁棍一样东西上搏动的血管。穴口被带出殷红的软肉，之前送进去的膏剂被打成了细腻的泡沫在穴口形成一圈白色，水声和肉体拍打的声音充满了房间。

“慢、慢点，受不住......”李鹤东被撞得几乎顶上了床头，两手没有着力的地方，只能任由谢金一味的顶弄。  
“你求我，我就慢点儿。”谢金俯身吻上李鹤东的额头，在人腮部的软肉上留下一圈牙痕。  
“滚。”这个字倒是说得干脆。  
“就不。”谢金还可以和人顶嘴，一只手握上有了抬头趋势的阴茎开始套弄。  
前后夹击，李鹤东没多久便交出了今晚第二批货。  
高潮未过，谢金还在打桩似的肏着他。T恤被人撕开，白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中，谢金揉着胸前的软肉，指尖不放过挺立的乳尖。李鹤东觉得自己就要被这人给揉碎了，上下都被人操控着，快感像潮水一样一波波的涌上来。  
”不行了......你慢点......“李鹤东话说出来都是气音，被肏开的人浑身都软软的，白嫩的乳肉从手指间隙挤出来让谢金更不舍得放手。  
“求我。”谢金就这两个字，身下不依不饶得继续发狠。

当李鹤东再次感觉自己有一次勃起的时候是真的有点儿怕，可嘴上还是不肯松口。  
“不说是吧？”谢金抽出自己的性器，伸手拿过刚才的软膏对准没来得急合上的穴口便捅了进去，几乎将里面的东西都挤了进去。  
冰凉的触感在融化的时候立即变成了火热的瘙痒感，李鹤东被逼出了眼泪，亮晶晶的液体挂在眼睫上让人想要疼爱。  
“宝贝儿，求我一下就这么难吗？”谢金套弄着李鹤东的性器，就是不碰后穴一下。  
“啊嗯.......不、不行了......”李鹤东后面像有虫子在爬，可前面被人握在手里逼迫着攀上下一个顶峰，带着哭腔的声音比春药更致命。  
“啊——！”李鹤东第三次是尖叫着射出来的，射精后整个人抖如筛糠，腰腹抽搐着，腰眼又酸痛又发凉。

刚刚年过三十的李鹤东算是体验了一把什么叫做纵欲过度。

而谢金不打算放过他，将人反过来，扣住人酸软的腰又从后面顶了进去。发狠的肏干在人臀部打起肉浪，白皙的臀尖被撞得发红，背上全是谢金留下的痕迹，有些已经发了青紫色。  
“呜......不、不要了......”李鹤东软绵绵的说着，手腕被磨得生疼。  
在谢金开始密集攻击那一处时，李鹤东突然发出一声哭喊。  
“哼啊——！不、不能......我射不出来了......”  
“射不出啦就尿。”谢金下了狠心要人服软，一下比一下肏得深。  
“不要了，求您了，求......”李鹤东的求饶还没说完就感觉小腹一紧，一股清液喷在了床单上。  
绞紧的肠壁也让谢金射了出来，李鹤东哭得上气不接下气，谢金见人不对赶紧退出来给人松了手腕。

“东子，你还好吧？”  
“谢金，你个老王八。”李鹤东小声说着，脸颊通红，“再也不和你玩什么角色扮演了。”  
“不玩了，再也不玩儿了。”谢金将人抱起来，“咱们洗澡睡觉吧。”

至于洗澡越洗越脏是怎么回事，你要够胆就问问第二天两腿发软眼底乌青的小李同志。

“东哥，吃韭菜，来个生蚝不？”谢金一脸狗腿给人夹菜。  
“滚！”李鹤东嘴上嫌弃，还是吃了人夹过来的菜。  
“你看我新买的白大褂怎么样？”谢金不怀好意的给人看自己的购物车。  
“想玩儿医生和患者？”李鹤东眯了迷眼。  
谢金点头如捣蒜。  
“行，我这就给你打住院！”李鹤东起身就往厨房走。  
“东哥我错了！您把刀放下！”谢金跪得十分利索。


End file.
